Broken Hearted People
by StormWolf10
Summary: Broadchurch crossover. Three years on from Alec's and Rose's failed attempt at a wedding (and subsequent, more successful, take two), things are going well for the family. But when a new investigation unfolds in Broadchurch, everything may just change. The biggest crime since Danny's death has just hit Broadchurch, and the Hardys are in the middle of it all...
1. Chapter 1

**A Very Lengthy But Important Authors Note: This story is a lot darker than the previous ones in the series, and echoes the actual Broadchurch series a lot more. It focuses more on the crime aspect, and much like the Broadchurch series, will either make or break relationships in the town. There is a possibility the story will depict strong violence (which will always be stated as a trigger warning in the chapter(s) it appears in), and other mature themes, again which will be stated in the appropriate chapter A/Ns. I very much doubt it will get darker than Broadchurch did, and the outcome will very much not be darker than the discovery of the Joe/Danny storyline, but I completely understand if some people choose not to read.**

**This story takes place three years after 'Till Death' and 'I Do, Take Two', and there are a few new characters/additions to Broadchurch CID and Police department, including a replacement for Elaine, and the addition of Tom Carter to the force.**

Alec watched his son through the video camera Rose had insisted they'd gotten for events like these in the kids' lives. Oliver was turning five that day, and even after seeing the little boy grow from a tiny baby, into a toddler, and then into a little boy, it still somewhat perplexed Alec. It seemed to have happened so fast. He could remember when Freya had been that little, but she was twenty-three now, and Tony had been five when he had moved to Broadchurch with Rose, but he was turning thirteen in just over two months. It had all seemed to happen so fast. Too fast.

Alec watched with a smirk as little Isobel leant forward, intent on pressing her small fingers into her older brother's chocolate cake. Freya managed to stop the girl just in time. They had three children now, he and Rose. Oliver, of course, was oldest, followed by a sister and a brother. Little Isobel Louise Hardy was twenty-two months, her birthday in August, and her hair a lighter, gingery blonde than her brothers' and older sister's. She was their little honeymoon baby, even despite Rose and Alec having not taken a honeymoon after their second attempt at a wedding, having been conceived less than a fortnight after they'd married. She was so like Rose in so many ways, toddling after her mother and ordering Tony and Oliver about, tidying her toys away and copying Rose with the cleaning, doing her best to help out with her brand new baby brother. Theodore Campbell Hardy was the youngest, and- as Rose had told Alec after she'd birthed the little boy- the last. He was only four weeks old, born in early May, and was wriggling in Rose's arms as she held the little boy and hovered near Oliver's chair. Like his older brother, the sparse amount of hair Theodore had was a reddish-brown, continually sticking up after naps, his little fists clenched as his arms flailed.

And then, Oliver was leaning forward to blow the candles out on his cake, Freya holding Isobel back as the little girl tried to help, and Oliver grinned at the video camera. Hamish was sitting expectantly by the table, hoping that either Oliver or Isobel would take pity on him and feed him some cake; they were trying to teach the kids not to feed the dog human food, but they still did it anyway.

"Can we eat the cake now?" Oliver asked plaintively as Alec switched off the video camera and put it away.

Rose chuckled, and Alec rolled his eyes good-naturedly at his son.

"Yes," Alec told him calmly. "But you're not getting anywhere near the knife."

**~StormWolf10~**

In the end, it had been deemed safer for Alec to take the cake into the kitchen to cut up, as Isobel was still trying to poke the cake with her fingers, and Hamish was getting so excited Alec had almost tripped over the blasted dog.

With the majority of the cake eaten, Isobel and Oliver cleaned up and all three children put to bed, Tony retreated to his room to play video games while Freya helped her Dad and Rose tidy up.

"You're welcome to stay here, you know, Freya," Rose told her step-daughter quietly as they did the washing up. "We can set the camp bed up for you in Izzy's room."

Freya smiled but shook her head.

"Nah, it's alright," Freya responded. "It's not that far to walk back to my flat, and it's been pretty light out recently, even at night. I'll be fine."

With some grumbling from Alec, Freya finally left at half ten, the skies gradually darkening in the warm summer air. Alec had been promoted to Detective Chief Inspector just before Isobel had been born, and his wage increase had been substantial enough that the family had been able to afford one of the recently-built five-bedroom houses at the other end of Broadchurch. It had meant, of course, no longer having Ellie, Tom and Fred as next door neighbours, but it had also meant that they didn't have to hike up the hill to Ashbrook Road every day after school, and that all the kids got their own bedroom and own space. Freya stayed occasionally on a camp bed in Isobel's room, but more times than not she preferred the comfort of her own bed in her flat on the High Street.

As she set off down the road, the street lights just flickering on, Freya lost herself in thought. Broadchurch had become her home, more so than Glasgow had been in some respects. She'd made plenty of friends, had her own job, her own flat. She was doing well for herself, and she knew that, under all the grumbling, her dad was pleased for her too.

She had work in the morning, though, her first client arriving at nine on the dot. She'd spent ages training to become a personal trainer, and she loved her job, but sometimes she really wished she could have a longer lie-in in the morning. Lost in a daydream about comfy beds and soft pillows, Freya continued through the town.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Come on please, Oliver, you're going to be late!"

It was almost half past eight in the morning, and Rose was already losing her patience. School started for Oliver in just over half hour and they hadn't even gotten out of the house yet. Theodore was snuffling in his pushchair in the hallway, Isobel was still eating her breakfast, and Oliver apparently couldn't find his shoes. At least Hamish seemed oblivious to the chaos, as he chased at his own tail in the hallway, his lead trailing behind him like an extra tail. Tony had left for school five minutes before, sparing his older sister a sympathetic glance as he headed out the door. With Alec's new position in the Police, and his pay rise, had also come a rise in the hours he had to work, and the Chief Superintendent who'd replaced Elaine after she'd been struck off was apparently very strict on all her officers being there on time. That left Rose with little to no backup in the mornings when it came to the school run.

And then, as if to make matters worse, the phone rang.

Rose sighed in annoyance, moving to pick up the phone. She answered it distractedly, gaze still on the stairs as she leant against the sitting room doorway.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, Rose. This is Jay, from Broadchurch Gym? Freya hasn't turned up this morning, and we have a client of hers booked in for a personal training session. Did she stay with you and Alec last night?"_

Rose blinked, and everything seemed to go into slow motion. Jay had called them once or twice before; they were always the first port of call when they were unable to get hold of Freya for some reason. This time, however, Rose couldn't fathom why the girl wouldn't have turned up for work.

"N- No," Rose managed after a few moments of stunned silence. "She left here last night at about half ten. She spent the day here, for Ollie's birthday, but wanted to go home to sleep. We've not heard from her since."

Rose was aware that she was beginning to sound vaguely hysterical, that Theodore was still snuffling in his pushchair, and that Oliver had appeared at the bottom of the stairs, shoes on as he watched his Mum in confusion. Isobel appeared from the kitchen doorway, still eating her marmite sandwich and watching Rose impatiently.

"Oh," Jay's voice came over the phone, his concern evident in his voice. "I'll try her phone again. Let me know if she calls?"

"Yeah," Rose responded, shock setting in. "Yeah, I will."

She hung up, then, brow furrowed in worry and concern as she set the phone back in the cradle.

"Mummy," Oliver sighed, gaining Rose's attention. "You said we were going to be late?"

Rose nodded, forcing herself to pay attention as she stooped to grab Hamish's lead.

"Yeah," Rose replied, moving to grab the pushchair and get hold of Isobel's hand. "Yeah, we'd better get going."

She just hoped Freya called soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In which some of the Broadchurch residents make an appearance, Alec gets some bad news, and we find out what happened to Freya… **

Alec had been at work since eight o'clock that morning. He'd only been there for about forty minutes, but already he was fed up. The most they'd had recently were a few attempted robberies and some teenagers vandalising some shop windows. He knew he shouldn't complain, that he shouldn't hope for something big to happen, but it would at least make him feel like going in to work early was being put to good use. Alec hated that he had to leave Rose alone for the school run, especially now she had both Isobel and Theodore to deal with, as well as get Oliver ready and off to school.

But Elaine's replacement, a Chief Superintendent Carrie Pullton, was adamant that all her team be there from eight each morning, to get an early start. She gave exceptions to a few with young children, and Ellie got time to take Fred to breakfast club each morning, though Alec doubted that would continue much longer with the little boy now being eight.

"Alec?"

Speaking of which, Alec thought to himself, as he looked up to see Ellie Carter peering round his office door.

"Carter," Alec countered, slipping his glasses off and setting them on the paperwork he'd been looking over.

"Reverend Coates is here to see you," Ellie said, looking a bit confused. "Wouldn't say what about, said he had to tell you first. Shall I let him in?"

Alec frowned, but nodded.

"Show him in, Carter."

Ellie nodded, disappearing again as the door swung shut. Still frowning, Alec tried to think just what it would be that Paul Coates wanted to see him about. Coming up with nothing only confused him further. Within a few minutes, though, the door was being pushed open, and Paul Coates stepped nervously into Alec's office.

"What can I do for you, Paul?" Alec asked, watching the man carefully.

"I wanted to know if the hospital had phoned you with an update yet," Paul admitted calmly, wringing his hands nervously.

"The hospital?" Alec asked in confusion. "Update? What for?"

Paul's eyes went wide.

"They… They haven't called you?"

"Called me about what?" Alec asked, concern beginning to rise. "Reverend Coates, called about _what_?"

Paul sighed, shoulders dropping as he looked away for a few moments. Then, he met Alec's gaze.

"I was out walking last night, near eleven o'clock," Paul began slowly. "Insomnia again, you know how it is." Paul tried to smile, but Alec didn't return it, and the vicar hastened to continue. "Well, I heard arguing, up near the church. So I headed up there, and whoever it was had fled. But… But…"

The vicar trailed off, eyes squeezed shut.

"But what?" Alec asked abruptly. "Vicar?"

Paul took a deep breath, apparently steeling himself.

"I found Freya. She… She was unconscious, beaten up pretty badly. I phoned for an ambulance, spoke to some Police officers who arrived on the scene, and the hospital said they'd phone you and Rose." Paul looked at Alec's incredulous expression. "I'm guessing you were never called."

"You bloody guessed right," Alec ground out, on his feet suddenly as he moved towards the door.

And then, Alec was out in the main area of the CID.

"Who the hell was on shift last night?" Alec bellowed through the room, cutting all conversation short.

He was met with silence.

"_Who_ the _bloody hell_ was on shift last night? Who responded to calls?" Alec repeated angrily.

"Alec," Ellie asked, rushing to his side from her own office she'd gotten when she'd been promoted the year before to DI. "What's going on?"

"Freya was attacked, last night," Alec explained hurriedly, keeping his voice low so that the others couldn't hear. "She was taken to hospital, Paul Coates called an ambulance. Police were on the scene, but _we_. _Weren't_. _Called_!"

Ellie's eyes were wide, and she looked to Paul for confirmation. The vicar looked a little shocked, but nodded, confirming everything Alec had just told her.

"Right," Ellie said calmly, taking a deep breath. "You need to get to hospital, then, and call Rose, tell her what's going on. And I'll talk with Carrie, find out who went out last night to speak with Paul."

Alec looked torn, then, and Ellie knew why. He wanted to go see Freya, of course he did, and his brain was probably coming up with all sorts of horrible scenarios about her injuries, about what had happened to her… But he also wanted to get to the bottom of who had responded to the call the night before. Ellie knew she'd have to take control.

"Go on," she told Alec, pushing him towards the door. "I'll deal with everything here. Just get to the hospital."

**~StormWolf10~**

Alec's phone rang just as he was starting up his car.

"Rose?"

"_Alec, Freya didn't turn up for work. Has she called you? Jay thought she'd stayed with us, so I'm guessing she's not answering the phone at the flat, either."_

"Rose-" Alec tried to cut in, rubbing at his eyes.

"_Can you try phoning her? She's not picking up… I just wanna know if she's alright. She might have come down with something…"_

"Rose, she's not…" Alec began, before trailing off. "None of the kids are around, are they?"

He heard the confusion in his wife's voice as she answered.

"_Theodore's sleeping, and Isobel's playing in the front room. Why?"_

"Rose," Alec began, taking a deep breath. "Rose, Freya's in hospital."

Already, he could feel tears welling in his eyes.

"_What? Why? What's happened?"_

"Rose, she was attacked. Last night, when she was heading home. Paul Coates found her, by the church." Alec paused then, taking a moment to compose himself. "I'm going to head up to the hospital now. I'll phone when I know what's going on, but… But I don't think you should come up, not with the kids, and not until I know what her injuries are."

He heard Rose sniffle out her agreement, before composing herself and telling him that she had to go. Alec could hear Isobel calling in the background, could hear Theodore crying, and he bid Rose a quiet goodbye before hanging up.

Alec sat for a while, then, rubbing at his eyes. He took the time to calm down, and then he started the car up.

He needed to see Freya.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In which we discover the extent of what happened to Freya, and solve the mystery of 'why'...**

As Alec Hardy raced into the A&E of the local hospital, he tried to ignore the glances and mutterings of the people around him. Let them wonder, he decided. Let them gossip and talk and wonder. Because they didn't matter right now.

"Freya Hardy," Alec burst out as he all but collided with the reception desk. "I'm looking for Freya Hardy!"

The receptionist glanced up, recognising Alec immediately, and tapped the name into the computer.

"They've taken her upstairs, to a general ward," the receptionist told him calmly. "You want Ward E4, on floor 5."

And then Alec was off again, without so much as a word of thanks to the receptionist. He reached the lifts just as the doors were sliding shut, and he swore under his breath, earning himself a glare from Beth Latimer, who had six year old son Jack with her, who was sporting a badly bruised forehead. Alec attempted a weak smile as a means of apology, before darting off in the direction of the stairs. Ten flights of stairs and a long corridor later, Alec found himself bursting onto Ward E4.

"Freya Hardy. Is she here?" Alec asked the nearest nurse possible.

The nurse responded by stuttering incoherently for several seconds, before nodding and pointing towards the nurses' station. With a growl of annoyance, Alec set off towards the desk to redirect his question to a nurse who could actually be of some use.

"Room 513," the nurse said calmly, meeting Alec's gaze before he could even speak. "I heard you coming, Mr Hardy."

Alec didn't dignify that with a response, and instead set off to find the side room Freya was in. He was almost at the door when he was stopped by a woman a few inches shorter than himself even despite the heels on her shoes.

"Alec Hardy?" the woman asked.

Alec frowned, fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yes," Alec responded coldly. "What?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Freya's injuries. I've been treating her," the woman said, before proffering her hand to Alec. "I'm Doctor Nicholls."

And with that, Alec found himself being ushered away from the room Freya was in, and down a corridor.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Freya has a lot of superficial injuries," Doctor Nicholls admitted, cutting straight to the chase the moment Alec had seated himself in front of her desk.

Good, Alec decided. Meant he could find out what the hell had bloody happened a lot quicker.

"They'll all heal in time, but she will need a lot of support whilst doing so, Mr Hardy," Doctor Nicholls stated calmly as she watched the Scotsman. "Freya's broken her right ankle and fractured her right wrist, both of which have already been set in a cast, but she will need some degree of help over the next few weeks. She was beaten pretty badly by a closed fist, resulting in bruises on her face and torso, and there are also a number of lacerations in the same areas. Her attacker also broke five of her ribs, although x-rays have come back clear."

The words sounded like a blur to Alec. Lacerations… Lacerations meant a blade, a knife of some sort. And a blade meant someone was prepared for the attack. And someone who was prepared for the attack could have been targeting Freya specifically…

But what for? Her phone? Alec knew that, if it came down to it, Freya would gladly surrender her phone rather than be attacked. Her purse, too. So it was unlikely the attack was for personal gain. Which meant that the attacker wanted Freya…

The blood drained from Alec's face then, a barrage of images assaulting his mind's eye. Of Freya, walking home alone in the dark, because he'd been foolish enough not to insist on driving her back. Of Freya, fighting uselessly against her attacker, a bigger, broader man than Freya would ever have a chance of beating. Of Freya, helpless and crying, as the attacker pinned her to the floor, punched her, slapped her, took advantage of her…

"Have you done a rape exam?"

Doctor Nicholls arched an eyebrow at Alec's outburst.

"Freya felt there was no need-"

"Did you do a fucking rape exam?" Alec repeated angrily.

He was on his feet then, hands on the desk as he leant across it. For a moment, he lost himself, and he might as well have been interrogating a suspect down at the station.

"Mr Hardy," Doctor Nicholls stated calmly, "I would appreciate if you didn't take that tone with me. And if you'd like to discuss with your daughter why you think she should have a rape exam, by all means discuss it with her. She's in room 513."

Alec turned and stormed from the room.

**~StormWolf10~**

Room 513 was not, as Alec had hoped, a private room. It was a communal ward. He muttered curse words under his breath as he made a show of sweeping the stiff blue curtains back around Freya's bed, shielding them from the prying eyes of other ill or injured Broadchurch residents.

"Dad," Freya moaned as she watched him pace. "Just sit down, yeah? I'm fine, really."

Alec stopped pacing, and instead glared at his daughter.

"They moved you to a ward, Freya," he pointed out, voice low and angry. He didn't want others on the ward to listen in on their conversations. "In my experience, it usually means there's something wrong."

"There's nothing wrong, Dad," Freya sighed, pushing herself into a sitting position with a wince. Her right wrist was in a cast and a sling, her right ankle propped up on pillows. Her ribs had been bandaged, but they still hurt when she moved. "They needed the bed on A&E, that's all."

Alec arched an eyebrow.

"But you've been hurt enough that they felt the need to treat you on a ward," Alec stated.

"Cuts and bruises," Freya said, even though she knew the lacerations were just as bad as they looked.

"You're being treated by a female doctor," Alec continued. "Did you request that?"

Freya looked away for a few moments.

"Doctor Nicholls has treated me a couple of times," Freya admitted after a few moments. "When I've sprained a muscle, or pulled something. That sort of thing." She paused. "I only asked if she was on duty today."

"Freya," Alec began again, and the sudden gentleness in his worried tone surprised Freya; yes, he'd always worried when she'd been ill, but just a few moments before he'd been ranting and pacing. It was an abrupt change, and she worried what had brought it on.

Alec took a seat on the edge of the bed, and that's when Freya knew he was going to ask something she really didn't like.

"Freya, did anybody… Did your attacker hurt you in any other way than you've told Doctor Nicholls?"

Freya blinked. Then frowned.

"No," she replied in confusion.

Alec studied her for a few moments, before looking away briefly.

"Doctor Nicholls said you'd refused a rape exam," Alec said quietly after a few moments.

"Dad, I wasn't…" Freya trailed off, shaking her head, urging Alec to understand. "It's nothing more than superficial. I swear."

"What Paul Coates found you, you were unconscious."

"Yeah, but nothing happened, Dad," Freya protested again. "I'd have known." She paused then, brow furrowing as panicked tears welled in her eyes. "I'd know, wouldn't I?"

Alec just stared back sadly.

**~StormWolf10~**

In the end, Freya agreed to a rape exam. It came back clear. While that in itself should have reassured Alec, he still couldn't get those images out of his mind. He knew it was his imagination playing tricks on him, that Freya hadn't been hurt in that way, but it still haunted him.

"Aren't you going to ask?" Freya asked her Dad quietly when he finally returned to her bedside after updating Rose.

"Ask what?" Alec asked, brow furrowing in confusion.

"About what happened?" Freya prompted. "I mean, I know I'll have to give a statement to the Police, and you'll probably end up reading that, but… You haven't asked."

Alec watched Freya carefully for a few moments, expression bleak.

"What happened?" he asked eventually.

Freya took a deep breath. And began her explanation.

"It started a few minutes after I'd left yours and Rose's," she explained quietly. "I'd left yours probably about five minutes before. I could… I could feel someone watching me, following me. So I got my phone out, faked a call, pretended to phone my 'boyfriend' to tell him I was heading home… I'd hoped that would scare off whoever it was. Thought they were just trying to get money off me, or something, and I figured that if they heard me talk to someone who'd be waiting for me, they'd think twice. That that person would notice when I was late home, or something."

Alec nodded. While it had meant that the attacker could get a good look at Freya's somewhat expensive phone, she'd been right in hoping that it would scare many amateurs off, the risk of the Police being called too high. And yet, Freya's attacker hadn't been perturbed…

"By the time I was heading towards the church, I could tell whoever it was was catching up with me," Freya continued softly. "I contemplated calling you, or heading for Ellie's, or something. But I didn't want to double back on myself, and I couldn't stop walking…" Freya's voice was shaking then, and Alec sighed, drawing her in for a hug. "He had a torch."

"Who did?" Alec asked quickly, brow furrowing as he held Freya to him.

She winced, his grip hurting her broken ribs, and Alec eased off a bit.

"The guy… Joel Ford," Freya explained meekly.

"You knew him?" Alec asked incredulously. "Have you told the hospital staff? Someone from the station will most likely be here to talk to you soon, you need to tell them, ok?"

"I know, Dad," Freya sighed, used to the Police protocol. "And I will." She paused. "He… He was a member of the gym. Joel Ford, I mean. He kept coming on to me while I was working, and we had to get security involved once or twice. He even tried to get me to be his personal trainer. I refused, didn't want to go anywhere near him, but he was persistent…"

"And that's what last night was about?" Alec asked cautiously.

"I think he's been following me, Dad," Freya admitted after a few moments, tears welling in her eyes. "I mean, how else would he have known I was at yours and Rose's? He's seen me come out of my flat on the High Street, knows where I live…"

"Did he say anything to you, last night?" Alec asked urgently, even as more tears slid down his daughter's cheeks.

Freya took a deep, shuddering breath.

"He asked me out for a drink," she murmured after a while. "I said no, that I wasn't interested. He got angry, pulled a knife out."

Alec pulled away sharply then, frowning at his daughter.

"This is all because he wouldn't accept you didn't want to go out with him?" Alec asked, voice low and angry.

Freya nodded, sniffing.

"Oh, Freya," Alec sighed quietly, pulling her in for a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: In which Alec tries to take control, and the news begins to spread through Broadchurch...**

Alec headed straight back to the station after seeing Freya. He'd phoned Rose to let her know about Freya's injuries, but assured his wife he'd tell her everything else once he was home. He really didn't want to tell her the situation over the phone. Besides, he wanted to see if Ellie had found out who'd been on shift the previous night, who'd responded to the call, and he wanted to have a word with Carrie, see if he could have some influence over who led the investigation.

By the time he was striding into the office, Alec had already constructed his argument in his head, a detailed plan of just how he would convince Carrie Pullton that he knew just the right DI for the job. When he reached CID, however, the place was in chaos. Ellie was up to her eyes in paperwork, as were several other members of the team. Ellie's boy, Tom, was running backwards and forwards with cups of tea and coffee for everyone, doing his best to keep everyone's mugs topped up. The lad was nineteen now, no longer the fresh-faced little boy Alec had first met when he'd moved to Broadchurch. He was a Police Constable, still doing his training, and doing his best to follow in his mother's footsteps. Alec gave the lad a nod as he passed him.

"What's going on, Carter?" Alec asked as he reached the door of Ellie's office.

Ellie didn't even look up.

"We've managed to track down the records for last night's shift," Ellie responded, still flicking through piles of paper. "It was Detective Sergeant Armstrong who responded to the call, along with a handful of PCs. Pullton's talking to him now."

Ellie nodded in the direction of Chief Superintendent Pullton's office then. Elaine's replacement, Carrie Pullton was level-headed and determined, and for a brief moment, Alec almost felt sorry for Armstrong and the likely interrogation he was going through, before he recalled that his daughter was in hospital, and his pity vanished again.

"How's Freya?" Ellie asked suddenly, startling Alec from his thoughts.

"Fractured wrist, broken ankle, broken ribs, lacerations to her face and chest," Alec responded quietly, stepping inside the office and shutting the door. "They did a rape exam, but it came back clear."

Ellie nodded, concern on her face.

"We'll need to send someone to have a chat with her, take her statement," Ellie said, even though she knew Alec was familiar with the routine. "I can arrange with Pullton that I go, if you'd like?"

Alec nodded immediately.

"Freya's already spoken to me about it, but I think she'd be more comfortable if you were taking her statement," Alec admitted quietly.

"And you do know that we'll have to send a team round to your house, yeah?" Ellie continued calmly. "Have a chat with you and Rose."

Alec looked about to protest then, but Ellie cut him off.

"I know that you know the procedures for this sort of thing, Alec," Ellie interrupted, "but it might be better for Rose to have someone other than you to explain it to her, and to Tony. I can have a word with Carrie about it, sort out a team to come round and have a chat with you about what's going on."

Alec nodded then, though a little reluctantly. He knew Rose would need the support, and Tony. He just hated that they were in this situation.

"I need to speak to Pullton anyway," Alec said suddenly. "Might as well see about that at the same time."

And with that, he turned and strode from Ellie's office, leaving the woman to hurry after him as he went in search of Chief Superintendent Carrie Pullton.

**~StormWolf10~**

"I want Ellie in charge of the investigation."

Ellie blinked in surprise, and looked over at Alec with wide eyes. When he'd said he'd needed to speak to Pullton, she hadn't thought it was about _that_.

"Ellie was my first choice for the task, anyway, DCI Hardy," Carrie Pullton replied smoothly from behind her desk.

Carrie Pullton had always reminded Ellie a bit of Alec. She wasn't as grumpy as the Scotsman, but she too very rarely called people by their first names, and was always determined to see a case through. She could be strict and forceful when necessary, and rarely seemed to smile. Unlike Hardy, Pullton was not married, nor had she ever been. She lived alone, she worked alone, and was feared by many of the young constables, including Tom Carter.

"And I want to oversee the entire thing," Alec added calmly after a few moments.

At that, Pullton froze.

"Alec," she began calmly, not getting up from behind her desk, "I understand your reasons for wanting to do so, but I really don't think it's a good idea. You're very emotionally invested in this investigation, DCI Hardy, and we don't have time to let your worries for Freya get in the way of the investigation, or cloud your judgement. Right now, it would be better for you to take some time off, stay at home with your family, and be there for them and Freya."

"And if I refuse?" Alec asked levelly, although he was glaring at Carrie.

Carrie sighed, and sat back in her chair, surveying him quietly. After a few moments, she finally broke the silence.

"You have a week to prove yourself, Hardy. If I find you incapable of keeping a professional attitude during that time, then I will have no choice but to dismiss you from the case. I'm already working on putting together a consulting team for yourself and your family, so you'll need to be at home with them for at least some of the time."

Alec looked about to argue, but Ellie shook her head slightly, and he reluctantly dropped the subject. Then, quietly, he spoke again.

"I was wondering if you'd permit me to have the afternoon off," he said quietly, shoulders slumped. "I've not had a chance to explain things properly to Rose, yet, and I'd like to do so before Tony and Oliver are home from school."

Carrie nodded immediately.

"I think that will be fine," she responded calmly, a surprising hint of a smile coming through. "And I suggest you take tomorrow off, too."

**~StormWolf10~**

By the time Alec got home, Rose was a state.

"I've called your father," she announced almost the moment her husband was through the door. "He's coming down first thing tomorrow. Said he'll help with the kids, and Hamish."

Alec nodded wearily, only managing a weak smile as Isobel toddled over to him, babbling as she held up a piece of paper she'd scribbled over in crayon.

"Have you been doing some drawing, then?" Alec asked as he crouched in front of his younger daughter. He forced a smile, pushing thoughts of his older daughter alone in hospital to the back of his mind.

Isobel, oblivious to her father's worries, gave him a toothy grin and nodded. Rose watched with a sad smile as she cradled Theodore to her. Hamish was asleep on the rug, and for a moment, with Isobel's babbling and Alec nodding along to the perplexing chatter, Rose could almost pretend nothing was wrong.

But it was.

Everything was wrong.

"I think it's time for your nap, isn't it, sweetheart?" Rose interrupted calmly after a few moments.

Alec looked at his wife knowingly, before straightening and scooping Isobel into his arms. He took the toddler up to her room for a nap, switching on the baby monitor still by her bed, before heading back downstairs. As he settled himself on the sofa next to his wife and sleeping son, Alec let out a sigh of exhaustion.

"How's Freya?" Rose asked, voice quiet, almost shy. She was afraid of the answer.

"Scared," Alec answered shortly. He paused. "Her injuries aren't all that bad, considering. It could have been a lot worse. Her cuts and bruises will heal, her ribs are broken but she's on pain relief, and her fractured wrist and broken ankle are already in casts." He paused again. "I think she's more shaken by what could have happened, rather than what did."

Rose was silent for a few moments.

"When's Freya released from hospital?" she asked quietly.

"Tomorrow," Alec responded. "They want to keep her in overnight, and Ellie hasn't had a chance to get up there and get a statement yet."

Rose nodded, glancing down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Can she come back here for a while?" Rose asked, voice wavering slightly. "Just for a week or two, longer if she wants. Just… Just so she's not alone? I don't like the idea of her being alone right now."

"Me neither, love," Alec sighed quietly, pulling Rose in for a hug, mindful of Theodore. "Me neither."

**~StormWolf10~**

"You're coming back to mine and Rose's," Alec told Freya the next day when he went to pick her up from hospital. "No arguments. Your Granddad's coming down from Glasgow, he'll be here by this evening. We don't want you being alone at all."

Freya nodded wordlessly as Alec pushed her along in the hospital-issue wheelchair she'd been instructed to take with her. With her wrist fractured and in a cast, she couldn't use crutches, and the specialist crutches they'd suggested that would be compatible with her fractured wrist had made her broken ribs hurt. So, wheelchair it was.

"I don't suppose you know why the hospital never called me and Rose?" Alec asked suddenly, attempting a casual tone as he watched the back of Freya's head carefully.

He saw Freya tense.

"Maybe they just forgot?" the girl suggested meekly after a few moments.

"Freya," Alec warned, brow furrowing.

Freya sighed.

"I asked them not to," she admitted quietly after a few moments of silence. "I didn't want you and Rose to worry, and it was late, the kids were in bed…"

"But it would have stopped us running round Broadchurch like headless chickens Monday morning," Alec responded coolly. "Rose was out of her mind, she had no idea why you hadn't turned up for work… We just wanted to know you were safe."

Freya lowered her head at that, and nodded slightly.

"I know, Dad," she said after a while, voice soft. "And I'm sorry."

Alec nodded, even though Freya couldn't see him, and they continued towards the hospital exit in silence.

"Did Ellie come to talk to you last night?" Alec asked as he pushed Freya towards the car park, already knowing the answer.

"DI Carter came, yeah," Freya responded quietly. "I told her everything I'd told you." There was a pause. "How likely is it that you'll catch Joel Ford, Dad?"

Alec heaved out a sigh.

"Well, we have his name, description, the gym should have his address…" Alec began carefully. "You have nothing to be worried about, I'm sure."

But Alec sounded uncertain, and he knew that Freya knew he was uncertain. Having an address for him didn't mean he'd be there, and having his name didn't necessarily make him easy to find.

"Do Tony and Oliver know what happened? And Izzy?" Freya asked as they eventually reached Alec's car.

"Tony knows everything," Alec responded calmly as he helped her stand and ease herself into the car. "Oliver just knows that you've been hurt by someone, and we're trying to keep it from Isobel at the moment."

Freya nodded in silence, before beginning to pull the seatbelt around herself.

"Best get going then, eh?" she said quietly, glancing up at her father.

It was the last thing Freya said before they reached home.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Did you hear about Freya Hardy?"

Maggie Radcliffe looked up from her desk at the Broadchurch Echo to see Olly Stevens leaning over her desk, wide-eyed. Although now in his late twenties, the boy hadn't lost his excitement and eagerness to investigate rumours in the town. On the one hand, it made him a brilliant journalist. On the other, it was starting to drive Maggie just a little mad.

"No," Maggie responded, turning back to her computer. "What about her?"

"She was attacked," Olly responded quickly, and his voice seemed just a little too enthusiastic given the subject matter. "Sunday night, up by the church. Reverend Coates found her."

That caught Maggie's attention.

"Attacked?" Maggie echoed, getting out of her chair to refill her coffee mug.

Olly nodded eagerly.

"They reckon it was someone she knew, too," he continued eagerly. "Someone she knew from work, apparently. I tried to ask Aunt Ellie, but-"

Maggie cut him off there.

"Don't try dragging your Aunt into this," she warned the young journalist, mildly annoyed. "You know how much trouble that got her into with the Danny Latimer case."

Olly promptly closed his mouth, and was silent for several moments. The silence, however, didn't last long.

"So, do you think it's worth looking in to?" Olly asked Maggie keenly.

Maggie looked at the boy uncertainly for a few moments, making her mind up.

"Only if you can do it discretely," she replied after a moment.

She offered Olly a small smile and returned to her computer.

**~StormWolf10~**

"It makes you worry, though," Chloe Latimer sighed as she wandered, hand-in-hand, down Broadchurch High Street with her boyfriend Dean. "I mean, if it happened to Freya Hardy, it could happen to anyone, right?"

The news of Freya's attack had spread like wildfire through the small coastal town, and it seemed to be the only thing anyone could talk about.

"Yeah, but I heard it was an ex-boyfriend, or something," Dean responded with a shrug.

"You mean it might have been someone from Glasgow?" Chloe asked, brow furrowed.

"Could be," Dean responded with a tilt of his head. "Either way, I'm sure there's nothin' for you to worry about."

Chloe looked unconvinced, sighing.

"Yeah, but, what if it's not an ex-boyfriend? What if it's just some nutter?" she asked quietly. "Freya and I are practically the same age… What if this bloke's targeting all girls who are the same age? What about-"

Dean cut her off.

"It'll be fine," he assured her quickly, even as he glanced around the street to check that no one had noticed her almost-slip up. "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you. You have to trust me, Chlo. More now than ever."

Chloe surveyed her boyfriend for a few moments, before finally relenting and nodding.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: In which Donald makes an appearance, Tom offers to lend a hand, and the investigation reaches an abrupt standstill.**

Within two weeks, the attack on Freya was the gossip of Broadchurch. It shouldn't have been a surprise, really, but still Rose found it hard to cope when she was doing the school run and people approached her to ask questions about the investigation.

"It's driving me up the wall," she admitted to Donald quietly over a cup of tea. "I mean, most of them mean well, but some of them are more interested in it affecting the bloody tourism."

Donald sighed, shaking his head. The man had gotten down to Broadchurch just hours after Freya had been released from hospital, furious when he heard that Freya had begged the hospital staff not to phone Alec and Rose. He'd soon softened at the sight of Freya's tears, though, and he was proving useful in keeping unwanted visitors away from the house while Alec was at work.

"I'm afraid that's how some people are, sweetheart," Wilf piped up over the rim of his own cuppa. "They were the same when young Danny was killed, too. You'll always get one or two who's more worried about themselves than other people."

"Aye," Donald agreed with the man. "But there's no need for them to be rude about it. They must know it's upsetting Freya, and the wee ones too."

Rose nodded silently, then, glancing at Theodore asleep in his Moses basket on the floor, while Isobel tottered about playing with her toys. Both Oliver and Tony were at school, but Freya still wasn't up yet. Not that Rose believed she'd been sleeping. Wilf popped round most days, he and Donald taking it in turns to either take Isobel and Theodore out for fresh air, and walk Hamish, or staying behind to make sure no one came round to pester Freya. Rose alternated between trying to get on with her life as normal, and trying to speak to Freya. The girl hadn't left the house since she'd come back from hospital, and Rose knew the longer Joel Ford was still out there, the more Freya would withdraw into herself.

"She's been having nightmares," Rose said quietly after a few moments. "We've had to move Izzy into what will be Theodore's room for the time being, just to keep her away from Freya at night. Wakes up screaming…"

"If you ever need Donna and I to have the children," Wilf began quickly, "even if just for one night, we'd be happy to."

Rose smiled gratefully. Donna popped by whenever work permitted, and had tried talking to Freya a few times too. The girl was always polite, but never opened up. Alec was talking about getting a Police counsellor round to speak with her.

"And what of Bea?" Donald asked suddenly. "I know I don't like her, but has she been told about what happened to Freya?"

Rose bit her lip then, shaking her head.

"Every time we bring it up, Freya panics and makes us promise not to call her," Rose admitted quietly. "We really do need to let Bea know what's going on, but Freya just refuses to let us phone her. We're thinking of asking Ellie to phone her from the station."

Donald nodded, brow furrowed slightly at Rose's words.

"Should my ears be burning?"

Rose blinked, and looked up to see Freya smiling weakly at her from the sitting room doorway. Her bruises were healing, but her wrist and her ankle were still in casts.

"I thought I told you to give me a shout when you were coming down?" Rose responded, already on her feet to help the girl into the room. "You're really not meant to be putting weight on your ankle."

"I'm fine," Freya replied, though her voice was weak and she winced with pain with every movement even as she sank into an armchair.

Rose merely arched an eyebrow in response.

"I'll get you some breakfast," she told her step-daughter firmly. "Don't move."

Freya rolled her eyes and watched Rose leave the room.

**~StormWolf10~**

"I want everyone at the gym interviewed," Alec Hardy announced as he barrelled out of his office. "Every receptionist, personal trainer, coach, manager… Hell, even the bloody cleaners! I want statements from all of them, telling us what they know about Joel Ford!"

"What, all at once?" Tom asked in confusion, glancing at his Mum.

Ellie just shrugged in confusion.

"Yes, all at once! I don't want anyone having a chance to change their story," Alec responded abruptly, glaring at each and every officer in the room.

"That's going to take time, Alec," Ellie pointed out calmly, "and they're not going to be too happy about having to close for the day."

"Bollocks," Alec responded heatedly. "Bloody bollocks, Carter. I don't care how long it takes, and I certainly don't care whether they'll be happy about it or not! I want statements from all of them. Today."

And with that, Alec spun on his heels and headed back into his office, door slamming behind him. Ellie and Tom watched in a mixture of shock and concern.

"He's just worried about Freya, Mum," Tom said after a few moments. "And maybe he's right; some of the people at the gym might at least be able to match Freya's description of Ford, or maybe even tell us where he lives."

Ellie nodded with a sigh.

"I know, Tom," she agreed quietly. "But I just wish Carrie had kept Alec out of this. He needs to be at home, with Rose and the kids."

"And you really think Alec would be happy with that?" Tom asked, a smirk spreading across his face. "It would drive him mad!"

Ellie smiled slightly then.

"I know," she repeated quietly. Then, she took a deep breath. "Come on, then, let's go round up these gym workers."

**~StormWolf10~**

By the time they'd interviewed everyone who worked at the gym, Ellie, Tom and the rest of the team were pretty sure they'd been sworn at no less than fifty times. None of the employees were too happy about the gym having to be closed for the day, or about the main computer being seized so that Joel Ford's gym records could be pulled up. Even the manager had been furious, complaining about how he would have to make it up to the rest of his staff. He admitted that he was concerned for Freya, but still seemed bitter about the amount of money the investigation had caused him to lose, in the closing of the gym for the day, and in the sudden decrease in gym memberships due to the attack.

"With all due respect, sir," Carrie Pullton announced to the gym owner, "your trade going down is the least of our concerns at the moment. We are investigating a pre-meditated attack on a member of your staff, inflicted by a member of your gym. While we understand that this is frustrating for you, our prime concern is solving this investigation and getting the attacker locked up."

At Pullton's rant, the gym owner at least had the decency to look sheepish. He soon sloped off home after being informed that his gym computer wouldn't be returned until the following day at least.

"We've managed to retrieve Ford's address from the computer database," Carrie announced later to the rest of the force, aware of Alec lurking in the corner, watching her carefully. "His phone lines have been cut, but I want an armed unit mobilised and ready to head to his address within ten minutes. With any luck, we might still be able to catch him."

The rest of the officers nodded their affirmative, splitting up and heading off to desks, to other rooms, to their patrol cars. Alec, however, stayed where he was. He didn't realise he wasn't alone until a mug of coffee- prepared just the way he liked it- was pushed in front of him on the kitchen worktop.

"You look like you could do with the caffeine," Tom Carter told the Scotsman with a small smile.

Alec gave a slight nod in thanks, and reached for the mug. They were silent for several moments before Tom spoke again.

"How's everyone getting on?" he asked Alec quietly.

Alec snorted.

"About as well as can be expected," he replied quietly. "Freya never leaves the house, Rose is constantly worried, Tony's grades are dropping at school…" He paused. "We haven't told Oliver the full extent, though, and Isobel just knows that Freya will be staying at ours for a bit."

Tom nodded in understanding.

"I could speak with Tony if you want," the nineteen year old offered quietly. "If he ever wanted to talk to someone who's not you or Rose, or my Mum. I could talk him through what's going on, what to expect… I have had some experience being on his end of things, you know."

It was a reference to Joe, and the Daniel Latimer case, that was obvious, and Alec nodded.

"I'll let Tony know," Alec told the boy with a slight smile. "And I'll speak to Carrie; see if she'll let you on the support team your Mum organised. The lot we've been sent have been bloody useless, but you might be better suited to have a chat with Tony."

Tom nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Any time, Alec," he replied calmly. "If any of you want to talk, about anything."

And with that, Tom hurried on his way, leaving Alec alone in the room.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Police. Open up!"

There was no response, even after Ellie hammered on the door once again. She double-checked the address. They definitely had the right house. She sighed in annoyance, before stepping back and glancing at some of the burlier officers she'd brought with her for this very reason.

"Get it open," she told them, already stepping out of the way.

With a nod and a 'yes, ma'am', the officers got to work trying to force open the door to Joel Ford's flat. Just as Carrie had instructed, they had armed officers as well as two police dogs and backup on the other end of the radio if needed. Ellie hoped it wouldn't come to that, though Ford's reluctance to open the door was beginning to prove otherwise.

"I want two officers round the back," Ellie said suddenly. "Make sure he doesn't escape out of a back window."

Once again, the order was met with a nod and murmured agreements before three officers headed down the nearby alley that would lead behind Ford's flat. Ellie had just stepped back a bit to survey the flat, assess any other ways Ford may try to escape, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Aunt Ellie!"

Ellie groaned as she looked down the street to see Olly hurrying towards her, notepad in hand.

"Olly, I don't have time for this," she told her nephew in annoyance as he finally reached her.

Olly glanced at the other officers, who'd almost broken down the door to the flat by now.

"I know, I just wanted to ask you a few questions," Olly explained hurriedly. "About Freya Hardy."

Ellie's eyes narrowed.

"You know Hardy will kill you if he finds out you're trying to write an article on Freya, right?" Ellie told her nephew coldly.

Olly opened his mouth to speak, but Ellie cut him off.

"Now go home, Olly, I'm not talking to you about this. Besides, I'm working."

Olly looked about to protest, to come up with some sort of excuse, when the officers finally got the door to the flat open and Ellie hurried inside. She ascended the stairs two at a time, praying some of the other officers would have the sense to shoo Olly away. Her nephew, however, was the last thing on her mind when she reached the top of the stairs and found herself in the wreckage Joel Ford had been calling a flat. The place was a tip.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath.

**~StormWolf10~**

"So Ford's gone?"

Ellie nodded, trying to ignore Alec's pacing of Carrie's office, instead choosing to focus on Carrie Pullton.

"Everything's a mess," Ellie replied. "Looks like he left in a hurry. Stuff looks like it's missing, though. Like clothes, some photographs that had been on the wall, some other personal items. It doesn't look like he'll be returning any time soon."

"So now what?" Alec asked, voice low and despondent.

"We can try tracing his mobile," Ellie suggested. "Speak to the people at the gym again and see if they might have any idea of another address?"

Alec scoffed.

"They wouldn't even give us his address the first time, let alone now," Alec muttered bitterly.

"But it's worth a try, Alec," Ellie pointed out exasperatedly. "And if we can get on to other Police units in the area, give them Ford's description…"

"It's worth a shot," Carrie agreed even as Ellie trailed off. "At least then we'll have more people looking for Ford, and we can extent our search out of Broadchurch."

By now, Ellie was nodding in agreement, the two women having apparently forgotten that Alec was even in the room. He huffed, and watched the plan unfold.

**~StormWolf10~**

Freya sighed as she carried the letter back up to Izzy's room. Her little sister had been moved out and into Theodore's room for the time being, no thanks to Freya's nightmares. She hated it, but her Dad and Rose wouldn't let her move back to her flat yet, said she still needed help because of her injuries. Freya huffed then, hobbling along to Izzy's room. She couldn't let her Dad or Granddad see the mail she'd been getting, the letters and the notes. All telling her the same thing; that she'd been selfish, that she should have just said yes, that she should have gone on one date, given Joel Ford a chance. But why? Why did she have to do that? Why should she have to go on a date with someone she had no interest in seeing?

When she reached her makeshift-bed, Freya stuffed the letter under the pillow. It could join all the others, she decided. She'd get rid of them soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: In which Freya gets a nasty shock, Alec struggles to work around kids, and Tom has a talk...**

Freya thrashed and kicked at the blankets tangled around her legs, her mouth open in a silent scream as her body shot into an upright position. Bleary-eyed, she reached for her mobile phone, checking the time. It was just gone three. Sighing, she flopped back down onto the pillows, tears stinging her eyes. It had been almost a month, and yet she was still having nightmares. At least she didn't wake up screaming anymore…

But they weren't nightmares, not really. They were flashbacks. Her Dad and Rose wanted her to talk to a psychologist. Her Granddad did, too. Freya didn't see what good it would do. No one round here would understand…

She needed to get out, Freya realised. Needed to get back home. She was still on crutches, yes, her ankle and wrist still in casts, but at least her flat was all on one level. Easier to move about in than her Dad's house. Besides, things were getting too tense with her Dad and Rose. She had her suspicions that Ellie had finally called her Mum, after almost four weeks of Freya managing to put them off. Donald was being just as protective as Alec, and even Wilf and Donna were around a lot more. They tried to pass it off as them visiting Theodore and Isobel, but Freya could tell they were lying.

Her ribs were aching from her thrashing in her sleep, and Freya whimpered slightly, trying to gage the pain levels, see if she could hold out till morning. The last thing she wanted was to have to hobble downstairs for paracetamol. That would only wake her Dad, or Rose, and they'd insist on helping her, and… She just wanted normality.

She just wanted to go back to normal.

**~StormWolf10~**

"I still think we should tell my parents," Chloe Latimer hissed under her breath as she made her way along the High Street with boyfriend Dean. It was early morning, barely eight o'clock, and Dean had insisted on walking her to work. A job in a café. Not much, but it earned them some money.

Dean sighed; the argument was growing old.

"Not till we know for certain, yeah, babes?" he responded, repeating his usual response.

Chloe pouted, and chewed on her bottom lip, arms folded across her chest.

"They won't take it as bad as you think," she said after a while, adamant. "They _can't_ take it as bad as you think. It'd just make them look like hypocrites."

"Look, let's just leave it for now, yeah?" Dean huffed, slowing to a halt in the middle of the pavement. "Like I said, not till we know for certain."

Chloe glared for several moments, before sighing and nodding reluctantly.

"Fine," she sighed, slipping her hand into Dean's as they continued along the pavement.

Neither of them paid much attention as Olly Stevens brushed past them, a small frown on his face as he watched their exchange. Filing it away for later, he continued along to the Broadchurch Echo office. He pushed the door open and stepped inside, flashing a smile at Beth Latimer in the Tourist Information Centre as he did so.

"Dean and Chloe having some problems?" Olly asked with a grin.

Beth frowned in response, glancing up from her computer.

"No," she responded abruptly, a look of confusion gracing her features. "Why?"

Olly's smile slipped, and he shook his head, backtracking frantically.

"No, I just… I saw them in the High Street, just now. Looked to be having an argument. Just wondered if something was wrong."

"My daughter's a grown woman, Oliver; I wouldn't know whether her and Dean are having a spat. She doesn't come running to me every time they have a falling out, you know," Beth replied icily. "And even if they were having an argument, it's none of your business! Not everything warrants being printed in a newspaper!"

Chastised, Olly hung his head, trying to ignore the hurried footsteps of Maggie Radcliffe approaching them.

"Oh, and while I'm at it," Beth continued suddenly, glaring at Olly, "maybe you should leave the Freya Hardy investigation alone as well."

"Now, Beth," Maggie cut in before Olly got a chance to defend himself, "Olly's only doing his job-"

"Harassing Police Officers? Is that his job?" Beth interrupted angrily. "He's been trying to get information out of Ellie again, playing the 'nephew' card on her! Interrupted an investigation into Joel Ford's flat last week, didn't you?"

The last was directed at Olly, who swallowed as he felt Maggie turn her attention to him as well.

"I was just trying to find out what was going on-" Olly began, only to be cut off by Beth Latimer again.

"Oh yeah, 'cause that worked so well when they were investigating Danny's murder, didn't it?" Beth shook her head, looking away for a few moments. "Freya Hardy needs privacy, Olly. The whole family do. She's got three little siblings; do you really think having _this_ all over the news everyday is helping any of them?"

There was silence. Even her own colleagues were watching Beth with wide eyes, and she suddenly stood, grabbing her jacket and her bag.

"I don't feel well. I'm going home."

And with that, she walked out of the door and onto the High Street.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Where did these come from?"

The first thing that registered in Rose's mind upon hearing the question was that she hadn't been aware that Freya was up. The second thing was- rather belatedly- that the young woman sounded… _Scared_.

"Tony, keep an eye on the kids," Rose instructed her brother, halfway out of the kitchen before Tony could even begin to form a protest through his mouthful of cereal.

When Rose reached the open front door, Freya was leant against it, glaring at the dozen red roses on the doorstep.

"Is there a card?" Rose asked nervously, although she could tell just by looking that there didn't seem to be.

Freya shrugged, and poked gingerly at the flowers with her crutch.

"Right," Rose said after a moment, taking a deep breath. "You go back inside, get Tony to do you some toast. I'll phone your Dad down at the station, tell him what's happening."

Freya nodded, and disappeared inside, leaving Rose to survey the flowers a little longer. She knew that usually the flowers would be seen as romantic, but now they just seemed morbid. And more than a little frightening. Quickly, Rose shut the door and headed back to the kitchen.

At some point while she'd left, Tony had lifted Theodore out of his Moses basket, and was trying to hush the fidgeting baby. Rose quickly moved to relieve her brother of her youngest son, and he promptly stood up.

"Sit down," Rose told him, nodding at the seat he'd just vacated.

"I've gotta get ready for school," Tony responded in confusion.

"Sit," Rose repeated, voice low. Tony quickly sank back into the chair. "None of you are going anywhere until I've phoned the station."

Tony blinked, having no idea about the flowers on the doorstep, so he just hastily nodded, taking in Freya's pale and trembling body.

"I'll fix Freya some breakfast," he said quietly, getting to his feet again.

Rose nodded gratefully, pressing a kiss to her brother's forehead as he made his way past her. He was as tall as she was now, and would most likely get taller. It usually pained Rose to see her little brother getting so big, so grown up, but today she couldn't be more grateful.

Isobel was mashing up her cereal into a milky pulp, apparently oblivious to the seriousness of the situation, and Oliver looked confused, worried eyes glancing over at his big sister every now and then. Rose sighed. She had to phone Alec and get it sorted.

**~StormWolf10~**

"But aren't I meant to be going to school?" Oliver asked in confusion as he allowed Alec to lead him into Broadchurch Police station.

"Not today," Alec responded in a calm tone he did not feel. "Today you're coming to work with me. Is that ok? And you might go and see Donna and Wilf later."

"But why?" Oliver asked again, brow furrowed.

"Because something's happened, something to do with Freya getting hurt, and I want to keep you safe," Alec explained.

"Has it got something to do with the pretty flowers someone left outside the house?" Oliver asks in a way that is purely childish innocence. "The one that Dirty Brian was putting in that little plastic bag?"

Alec heard Rose sigh at that, and mutter under her breath about not calling SOCO Brian Young 'Dirty Brian' when the kids are around.

"Yeah, something about that," Alec responded, glancing over his shoulder at the rest of his family as they near the doors to CID.

Freya was trailing behind them, Tony following her. Isobel was wandering along gripping Tony's hand, humming happily to herself in some kind of childish oblivion. Rose was bringing up the rear, a worried expression on her face as she checks on Theodore in his pushchair. As Alec pushed open the doors to CID and ushered Oliver and the others inside, a familiar, and angry voice, rang out across the department.

"Hardy! My office!"

Rose blinked, watching as the tall, dark-haired Carrie Pullton disappeared back into her office.

"That's Elaine's replacement, then?" Rose asked Alec quietly. "She's certainly… Strict."

Alec nodded sagely, moving to press a kiss against Freya's forehead.

"You get the kids settled in my office," he told Rose quietly. "I'll talk to Pullton."

Rose nodded reluctantly, before grabbing Oliver's hand and leading him in the direction of Alec's office. Alec sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face as he turned towards Pullton's office. It was time to face the music, he decided.

**~StormWolf10~**

"You wanted to see me?" Alec asked gruffly as he shut the door to Pullton's office.

Pullton arched an eyebrow at Alec's demeanour and didn't dignify his remark with a response. Instead, she surveyed him for several moments.

"I hear SOCO are at your house," Carrie stated after several long moments.

Alec nodded, and sniffed.

"Someone sent flowers to the house this morning," Alec explained gravely. "Red roses. A dozen of them. I know for a fact that I didn't send them to Rose, so…"

"So you drew the conclusion that they were for Freya," Carrie completed.

Alec nodded again.

"Was there a note?" Carrie asked again.

Alec shook his head, shoulders slumping.

"No. We're not sure if they're from Ford, or someone trying to play a joke," he admitted quietly.

Carrie nodded, and made a note in a pad on her desk. There was silence again for a few moments.

"Is that why your family is here?" Pullton asked. "You know you should have consulted me about that first, Hardy."

"I know, but I couldn't leave them at home-" Alec began.

"You also know that I don't permit family members in CID. It distracts people, particularly when there are children running around," Carrie continued, ignoring Alec's protests. "You, DCI Hardy, are no exception. I want your children, your wife, and your brother-in-law out of here by lunchtime."

Alec nodded, face set in a scowl, before turning on his heels and exiting the room.

**~StormWolf10~**

Barely an hour later, Alec was beginning to understand Pullton's point about families distracting officers while they worked. Alec's office had turned into some sort of play room, numerous toys for Oliver and Isobel and Theodore scattered around his office floor. Freya was settled on the sofa, legs curled up beneath her, talking quietly with Tony while he did school work, while Rose did her best to keep the kids entertained. Alec sat at his desk, one hand on his forehead as he looked over paperwork. He half-listened and half-watched as Oliver chattered away about the rocket he was making out of Lego, and Isobel burbled away to herself in her half-baby-talk, half-actual-words way of speaking. Theodore was kicking and flailing in Rose's lap, being placated with various cuddly toys in the form of dogs, bears, and- was that a goat? Alec shook his head with a frown, making a mental note to talk to Rose about it later.

Alec instead refocused his attention on looking over all the evidence they already had on Joel Ford, locating one of the files beneath a packet of baby wipes. He was definitely seeing why Pullton didn't want families at work.

"Dad! Daddy, look! Look what I made!"

With a growl of annoyance, Alec's head shot up, scowling at his eldest son.

"What, Oliver? I'm trying to work," Alec snapped suddenly, frowning angrily at the boy.

Almost immediately, Oliver's little face crumpled beneath his red-brown hair, and Alec sighed angrily. He opened his mouth to form an apology, but already the little boy was stumbling away from his desk, and collapsing into Rose's arms as he sobbed. Alec looked helplessly at Rose, but she avoided her gaze as she pressed a kiss to Oliver's head, cradling Theodore in her other arm. Even Isobel's chatter had ceased.

Just bloody great.

It was then that Alec's door opened, and Ellie hurried in, almost tripping over several toys in the process.

"Oh, hello!" Ellie greeted happily, smiling at Rose and the children, before turning her attention to Alec. "If I could steal you away for a few minutes, we've had an anonymous statement come in."

"From who?" Alec asked, already on his feet and stumbling towards the door, avoiding toys as he went.

"Well, we don't know," Ellie responded with a frown. "It's why it's anonymous."

Alec, however, was already out the door. Ellie shook her head, before turning her attention to Freya and Tony.

"If it's alright with you two, Tom would like a word with you both," Ellie told them gently, her smile reassuring. "Just a bit of a chat, neither of you are in any trouble."

Freya and Tony both looked at each other uncertainly, before turning to Rose. Alec had already told her how Tom had offered to talk to them both, so she gave them an encouraging smile and nodded.

"Go on, we won't be going anywhere."

Reluctantly, Tony and Freya followed Ellie from the room.

**~StormWolf10~**

Tom took them to sit on the beach. It was nice, but the last thing either of them expected. They'd been sat there for almost twenty minutes before any of them said anything.

"I guess I just wanted the pair of you to understand, really," Tom began, a little uncertainly. "That you can come talk to me if you need it. About the case, I mean. And, well, anything. But… I understand, what it's like to be on your end of things."

Tony and Freya just looked at Tom for a few moments, before Tony broke the silence.

"I'll keep it in mind," he said quietly, with a small nod of thanks. He paused then. "I'd better get back to Rose, see if she needs any help."

Tony climbed to his feet then, making his way across the beach towards the Police station. Freya and Tom watched him go sadly.

"He'll come around," Freya said quietly after a moment. "Give him a while and he'll be calling you up. He'll need you, Tom."

Tom didn't respond for a few moments, and instead chose to watch Freya carefully.

"And you don't?" Tom asked after a while.

Freya frowned in confusion.

"You say that Tony will need me," Tom clarified quietly. "But you don't talk about yourself."

Freya wrinkled her nose and looked away.

"I'll be fine," she said softly after a pause.

"It's alright to admit that you need to talk to someone, you know," Tom told Freya gently. "Especially after what's happened." A soft smile graced his lips. "Mum taught me that."

Freya watched Tom carefully then, trying to see where the eleven year old boy she'd first met had gone, tried to pinpoint the moment that his baby fat and choirboy looks had given way to an angular face, a stubbled jaw and coifed hair. It all suddenly became too much, seeing Tom in his Police uniform sat beside her on the beach. Instead, Freya transferred her gaze to the rolling waves breaking onto the beach.

"I know I probably shouldn't tell you this," Tom began again, and a glance at him told Freya that he too was watching the sea, "but your Mum's been called. She'll be down by this evening." He saw Freya's head snap round at that, but continued surveying the waves. "I know you didn't want it, and I know you're an adult, but if word gets out… If the media get wind of it and your Mum finds out that way… Don't you think it'll be so much worse?"

Freya sighed, and ducked her head then.

"I just… If Mum didn't know, then at least, in some way, I could pretend it wasn't real. That it hadn't…"

"That it hadn't happened," Tom concluded quietly.

Freya nodded, forcing her eyes closed as tears welled behind her lids. Moments later, Tom seemed to notice it and his arm went around Freya's shoulders.

"Now," Tom said quietly, leaning his head against Freya's, "I won't promise that everything will be alright, or that everything will suddenly get magically better. I know for a fact that that won't happen. I've seen it myself. But I can promise to be here for you, and for Tony, and Rose, and Alec. And I'll stick by you, ok?"

Freya sobbed, nodding weakly as she leant into Tom's shoulder. They were silent, save for the gentle lapping of the waves.

**~StormWolf10~**

"And this source refused to give us their name?" Alec repeated angrily.

Ellie nodded.

"Sent in a written statement," she said, nodding at the letter on her desk. "No name or address, and so far we haven't gotten a trace on the handwriting."

"Well, can't you rush it through?" Alec snapped, before swearing as his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. "Tell them that it's a serious case; we can add stalking to the list as well as attack."

He pulled the phone from his pocket then, answering the call without so much as a glance.

"DCI Hardy," he answered quickly.

"_Where the hell are you? I'm at your house, you know. SOCO are crawling all over it. What the hell have you gotten yourself into now?"_

Alec rolled his eyes.

"Hello, Bea," Alec muttered sarcastically. "How lovely to hear from you again."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: In which Bea causes problems...**

Within a week of Bea being in Broadchurch, she'd single-handedly upset almost half the town. She'd insulted Olly and Maggie at the Broadchurch Echo (although Alec and Rose were somewhat relieved that it seemed to stop the news stories about the case for a few days), upset Paul Coates, and had offended Becca Fisher, who'd very almost thrown her and little Maisie out of The Traders on the spot. It was, however, her near-constant presence at Broadchurch Police Station that was causing the most bother.

"I swear if she hangs around much longer, Pullton's gonna get in a fight with her," Tom confided to Freya with a grin one evening.

"Dad tried to have a word with her," Freya admitted as they sat down on the beach, the sun only just beginning to set. "But she won't listen to him. Keeps insisting she can 'aid' the investigation."

Freya scoffed then, and Tom snorted.

"The only thing she's aiding is Pullton's desire to get rid of her," Tom replied with a chuckle.

For the first time since the whole situation had started, Freya managed a small grin.

"Why d'you think I didn't want her down here?" Freya responded with a small smile. "She can never keep her opinions to herself. I don't really know how Dad put up with it for so many years…"

The conversation trailed off then, the two of them staring out to sea. If Tom noticed Freya's odd glances at him, he didn't say anything.

"I was thinking," Freya began quietly, still staring out to sea even as Tom turned his attention to her. "I was wondering if you, I dunno, wanted to go down the pub sometime?"

Tom blinked, and stared at Freya.

"If you want to, of course," she hastened to continue after Tom's lack of response. "We don't have to."

"Just the two of us?" Tom asked, brow furrowing uncertainly.

"It was a stupid idea," Freya sighed, shaking her head and looking away. "Forget I said anything."

"It's not a stupid idea," Tom responded quickly, before frowning. "Ok, a little stupid at the moment. But I'm not saying no, Freya. Just… Not now."

Freya glanced up, frowning in confusion.

"I don't think Pullton would be too happy about it considering I'm supposed to be investigating your attack right now," Tom clarified with a small smile. "But once we've got it all sorted, I don't see why not."

Freya returned Tom's small smile, and the pair of them turned back to stare out across the sea.

**~StormWolf10~**

The next day, Tom entered the station much more cheerfully than he had for some time, though he'd already resolved not to mention his and Freya's conversation to anyone. He didn't want word getting out to Pullton.

His joy, however, was short-lived.

By the time Tom had reached CID he found he'd been beaten there by someone none of them wanted in the department; Bea.

"Oh," Bea stated with a glare as Tom walked in, her eyes narrowing at the sight of him, "and _he's_ another problem."

Tom blinked, and momentarily wondered if Freya had mentioned their talk on the beach to her Mum, before deciding that it really wasn't very likely.

"And how exactly is PC Carter a problem?" Pullton asked coolly, arms folded and eyebrow arched. The woman had made no attempt to hide her hatred towards Bea, and Bea, likewise, had made no attempt to hide her hatred of Pullton.

"Well, he shouldn't really be on this case, should he?" Bea responded sharply. "Neither should his Mother. I want both PC Carter and DI Carter off my daughter's case."

"And for what reason would that be, Bea?" another voice asked- Alec Hardy.

Tom watched as the Scotsman stepped out of his office, fighting a small smile as everyone in the office held their breaths, watching the exchange with wide eyes.

"It's obvious, Alec," Bea retorted quickly. "And I thought you'd be first to agree. Unless you don't care about our daughter…?"

Alec scowled.

"Get to the point, Bea," Alec responded in annoyance.

"The last major investigation in Broadchurch was Daniel Latimer's murder, yes?" Bea stated, a small, cold smile forming on her lips.

Tom, and several other officers winced. It was still a sore subject, even after years.

"And what is your point?" Pullton asked.

"Well, the murderer was found to be linked with your DI Carter and PC Carter," Bea continued, her cold smile growing malicious. "And considering their… Involvement in the previous major investigation, I don't think I want them investigating my daughter's attack."

Tom tensed, and he suddenly caught sight of his Mum, lingering behind her half-closed office door, listening in.

"I don't think it warrants that," Pullton countered calmly. "Both DI Carter and PC Carter have proved themselves capable, and neither of them had any involvement in the death of Daniel Latimer. Their names are clear." Pullton paused. "And may I remind you, Ms Campbell, that yours isn't."

Bea bristled at that.

"And what's that to mean?" she glowered.

"You lost vital evidence to the Sandbrook case, and subsequently allowed the murderer to walk away," Pullton stated calmly. "I hardly think you're the appropriate person to lecture me on whether my team is sufficient for this investigation."

And with that, Pullton turned and walked from the room. Tom suppressed a grin.

**~StormWolf10~**

When Donna Noble turned up on Rose's doorstep, the last thing she expected was to hear the voice of a young girl in the house. She was still frowning in confusion when Rose finally opened the door.

"Thought I'd pop by," Donna stated at Rose's puzzled look. "Have the day off work. Not a good time?"

Rose sighed.

"Now's as good a time as any," Rose replied tiredly.

Donna smiled sympathetically and stepped inside. It was then that she heard the girl's voice again.

"Isobel got a friend round?" Donna asked, even though she was sure the voice sounded too old to be a friend of the toddler.

Rose shook her head, looking dejected.

"Bea's enlisted me as babysitter for Maisie while she causes havoc down at the station," Rose explained in annoyance, though she kept her voice quiet lest the kids overheard.

"Why did you agree to that?" Donna asked in surprise.

"I didn't," Rose responded. "Bea didn't give us much choice. Just sort of turned up with her this morning and left her here."

Donna shook her head in annoyance.

"If I'd known, I'd have been round here first thing this morning to help out," Donna told Rose with a sigh. "I've just been so caught up with work recently…"

"It's fine," Rose cut Donna off with a small smile.

She looked like she was about to say more, but there was a sudden crash from the front room, followed by Isobel's sudden shouts of "Mummy!", and Theodore's sobs as he woke. With a sigh, Rose hurried towards the noise, and Donna hurried after her.

When they reached the room, they found Isobel's toy box upended, and toys scattered everywhere, Maisie stood in the middle of the chaos as Isobel pouted and Theodore wailed. Donna glanced at Rose, only to see the woman looking close to breaking point as she surveyed the mess. Then, to make matters worse, there was a knock on the door. Rose shot Donna a pleading look as she turned to leave and answer the door, and Donna took the hint, crossing to lift Theodore into her arms. Moments later, Rose appeared with Bea in tow. The woman surveyed the mess, and her daughter, and sniffed.

"You really ought to keep your child under control," Bea stated with a glare at Rose. "My Maisie would never be allowed to make this mess."

Rose blinked, apparently processing the words, and Bea held her hand out to Maisie, who picked her way through the mess to her Mum.

"It wasn't Isobel," Rose finally managed to answer, as she crossed to Donna's side to relieve her of the now-screaming Theodore.

Bea merely arched an eyebrow.

"I hope you aren't insinuating that it was my Maisie," Bea responded coldly. "Because my Maisie-"

"Yes, yes, your Maisie would never do that. We've heard it all before," Donna snapped suddenly, levelling her glare at Bea.

Bea sniffed, and looked Donna up and down.

"And you are?" Bea asked coldly.

"Donna Noble," Donna replied, voice equally as icy. "Family friend."

"Some friend you've been," Bea responded, uncaring. "I haven't seen you around here before."

"I've been working," Donna answered. "Not that it's any of your business. And, just for the record, it was '_your little Maisie'_ that caused all this mess, not Isobel. I don't think your daughter's as sweet as you think."

Bea glowered, teeth grit.

"You b-" Bea began, before stopping herself with a significant glance at the children in the room. She took a deep breath, gripping Maisie's hand, and then straightened. "Come on, Maisie, we're leaving."

Bea swept from the room, then, all but dragging little Maisie behind her. Ten seconds later, the front door slammed shut.

"Good riddance," Donna muttered under her breath.


End file.
